


My Queen.

by amira3113



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Early Mornings, Heavy(ish) Making Out, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amira3113/pseuds/amira3113
Summary: Heaven can be literally anything for a person. For you, it was waking up next to your love.





	My Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually very proud of how it turned out. Plus I imagine an older Edmund. Like somewhere in his early twenties. My Narnia feelings have returned, yaay! I am thinking of possibly writing an Edmund series. Is anyone interested?

I wish I could never leave this sight. Next to me laid a beautiful King. King Edmund the Just to be precise. He always looked incredibly adorable in the morning. From the way his hair stuck out in every direction to his cute little snores, I preferred him now more than when he’s awake and already worried about the kingdom.

It still makes me wonder how someone can look that heavenly even when they have drool coming out of their mouth.

Moving my hand slowly, trying not to wake him up yet, I reached for his curls, soothing their soft texture.

He subconsciously leaned into my touch, moaning a little, signaling me that I shouldn’t stop.

Oh, the way he made me smile in the morning. Just the slightest contact of his sleeping form makes me weak. I truly love him. And it was comforting to know that the feeling is mutual.

“Love, if you don’t stop soon, I think we might not be able to make it to breakfast.” He purred, while his lips formed the most gorgeous smile one could ever imagine.

I must’ve woken him up with my actions. Just as I was about to pull away to sit up, the kind softly caught mine in his and brought it up to press a gentle kiss on my palm.

“Good morning to you too, your majesty.” I teased. The playful eye-roll he gave me was not to miss and the huge grin that settled onto his face not either.

Sometimes I’d joke around and tell him that you wouldn’t need candles anymore, because of his bright smile that always lit up the room as it graced his face.

“Oh Aslan, shut up.” He breathed.

“Don’t pretend that you do not like it when I call you that.” I smacked his cheek gently.

“It wasn’t for my ‘nickname’, love.” He intertwined his fingers with mine while cupping my face with his free hand. “I am just asking Aslan for patience. That’s all.” he continued, tracing my jawline with his fingers.

“For what?” I still asked even though I knew the answer. His touch left my face wandering beneath my shirt to my stomach. I shiver as his cold hands met my skin. Growing hot at every single following second, I try to hide my face on my large pillow.

“You know.” He took a breath and put on a fake thinking expression, “Patience for obtaining me from not making love to you right here and now.”

That devil.

Smirking, he freed his hand from mine, wrapping both of them around my waist pulling me closer to him.

My breathing quickened as I thought of the possible scenery we could cause if I don’t move away at that moment.

And I did. As quickly as I could in fact. If I had just gotten an inch closer, I think I wouldn’t have made it out anymore.

“Well let’s hope he grants your wishes then.” I responded while smiling victorious and getting out of bed successfully.

It was foolish of me to think that I had succeeded. After all, that man never let anything from stopping him to get the love he wanted. Not when he had someone who could easily see past his flaws.

Just as I was balancing my body on the ground to move to the bathroom, two strong hands wrapped around my body, making it impossible for me to move.

I turned around to face a very challenging looking Edmund who was biting his lips as he tightened his arms around me, pressing me against him.

He played with fire and he knew it very well.

“I am not feeling very lucky today, my Queen.” He whispered in my ear before his lips connected with the skin of my neck.

I couldn’t stop myself from letting a pleased moan leave my lips. Cursing under my breath, I try to struggle my way out, but no matter how hard I tried, he only got slower and sloppier, sucking on my neck, leaving me wanting more.

Just like he wanted, I eventually gave in, craving more the sensation he was giving me. Pulling him up by his hair, I let my lips eagerly attack his, intending of making him regret his decision.

His body tensed as I pulled on his hair harder. I knew I had him where I wanted as he groaned into my mouth as our tongues touched another.

Feeling his cold hands brought up dress to expose my skin to is touch. Roughly he grabbed my ass, pushing me closer to him to sit on his lap. And I obeyed my King.

Before I could do anything further, he swung me onto the bed, hovering over me. Which was a mistake. Because the moment I hit the bed, it wasn’t actually the mattress my head hit as planned. No, it was the bed frame.

A sharp pain ran through my skull, making me groan in agony.

At the moment of realization, his eyes widen in shock, swiftly getting off of me and pulling me into a sitting position.

“Oh dear, I really didn’t mean to do that”, he rushed those words out of his mouth, “Are you hurt, love?”

The ache left me instantly as I saw his deeply worried face.

Cupping his face with my palms I couldn’t suppress the laughter that was about to come out.

He seemed very confused by my sudden amusement, not knowing why I am laughing after I hurt, or he, as he thought, hurt me.

“I do-I do not understand, love. What so funny?” A small smile graced his face as he watched me laughing till I couldn’t breathe anymore.

“You-Your-,” I try to stop laughing but couldn’t.

After finally calming down, Edmund looked even more lost than he did before.

“That’s what you get for being so impatient and trying to mess around before breakfast.” I chuckled a last time as I got out of his embrace to change.

The heat of the moment came and went. He didn’t really mind though. Seeing me in the morning was enough for him to stay high.

As I slipped out of my sleeping gown, I could see my beloved King smiling and shaking his head.

“What?” his smile was so contagious.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am.” he looked directly in my eyes, making me want to go back to bed and just stay in his arms.

Putting a new gown on, I walked towards him, gesturing him to stand up, which he did, and then crashing my lips again on his. But instead of kissing him passionately and lustful, I kept it sweet, pouring my love in that one short kiss.

Because soon, Lucy entered the room unannounced, still not used to the idea that I was married to her older brother.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” she shouted in disgust, covering her eyes, “Is there any moment where you aren’t all over each other?”

Breaking from the kiss my husband, he smiled in embarrassment, scratching his head.

“Lu, he’s so delicious. How can you possibly want me to keep myself away from him?” I teased the sibling.

“Alright, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” She looked totally revolted by my answer, but also happy for both of us. “I just came by to tell you that breakfast is ready.”

“I hope you learned that you should knock next time.” Edmund shouted after her when she left for the dining room.

“Thank Aslan, she didn’t enter minutes before that. Or we would’ve blinded her.” Edmund said, relieved, smirking at me, making me turn red as hell.

“Someday she’ll understand.”


End file.
